


A Wish of Red Silk

by kimiko624



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominant Lucio, F/M, Fan Apprentice - Freeform, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Montag Morgasson, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimiko624/pseuds/kimiko624
Summary: After a long day Verbena, the famed apprentice, simply wants to crash in her luxurious bed with her lover beside her. Upon reaching their tower bedroom, however, it seems he has other plans for the evening.





	A Wish of Red Silk

Verbena rubbed her eyes, not caring if her make-up smudged. Completely exhausted, she dragged herself up the winding stairs towards the bedroom she and Lucio shared. Of course he'd insisted on a room in the tallest tower.

She gave her cheeks a pat, blinking hard to try and wake herself up. If Lucio saw how tired she was he'd probably have someone fired for letting her work so hard. Not that he had the authority to do so, she kept reminding him, but of course that never stopped him yelling and stamping his foot.

The thought made her smile a little, even though she knew how silly that would seem to anyone else. She couldn't help but find his attempts to abuse power he didn't have utterly hilarious.

When she finally reached the dual golden doors to their chambers, Verbena pushed them open with both handles. Inside was the room Lucio had specifically requested upon his return to the palace, and Verbena couldn't blame him. The spacious room was painted with red and gold, with large heavy curtains that draped over the massive windows like waterfalls of blood. The room opened up onto a large balcony with a chaise lounge, adorned with all kinds of exquisite pillows that Lucio had gotten the tailors to make for her. At this point a large amount of the room was covered in expensive pillows or rugs that he had gifted to her. There were large arrangements of white tulips around the room, so many that most didn't have a vase to live in.

More gifts from her lover whom, she noticed, was lounging back on their massive golden four-poster bed in a white linen shirt and pants with a crimson silk scarf draped around his shoulders. He was reading a book and looking unimpressed, but his features softened when he saw her enter.

 

“You're late,” Lucio said. His voice was annoyed but Verbena could hear the concern underneath it.

 

“There were things I didn't want to leave unfinished,” she told him, clicking her fingers over one of the candles to light it. There was light streaming in from the gorgeous sunset, but that would soon dim into blackness. “What are you reading?”

 

Lucio pouted. He knew Verbena was trying to change the subject. Still, she knew he couldn't resist talking about something _he_ was doing.

 

“Some drivel about a boy with a genie wishing to be a prince to marry into the royal family. I don't understand why he doesn't just wish for power enough to kill the sultan and take the city by force. What a waste of a wish.” Lucio unceremoniously tossed the book onto the nightstand, knocking a candle off. He made no move to pick it back up.

 

Verbena rolled her eyes, but still she smiled at him as she lit another candle. “I think the point was to marry the princess, not to grab power.”

 

Lucio looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before shrugged. “It's rubbish anyway.”

 

Verbena felt him watching her for a few moments as she lit each candle one by one. She didn't have to do it this way, as she could easily light them all together, but making him wait gave her a tickling kind of pleasure.

After a time she heard the rustling of him moving, followed by the soft padding of his feet on the cool stone floor.

 

“So tell me, Verbena, what would you wish for?” Lucio asked, rolling her name around on his tongue in a way that gave her a small shiver.

 

Smooth hands found her shoulders, stroking over the soft fabric of her shirt and lightly brushing the skin of her neck. She grinned, biting her lip and she carefully danced out of his touch to another candle brazier. Lighting it, she looked back at him with a teasing smile that she knew utterly vexed him.

 

“A lover with better fashion sense seems like a good start,” Verbena said, lithely sashaying over to the candles on the dresser.

 

Lucio snorted. “Please, Verbena, let's be realistic at least.”

 

Verbena laughed, grinning at him. That animalistic look was in his eyes, a hunger that burned for her. It only grew more intense with the sound of her laughter. Of course she would make him work for it, otherwise it was no fun at all. Every step he took towards her was another she danced away.

 

“And what about you, Lord Lucio?” Verbena said in her most formal voice as she strode around to the other side of the table that was piled high with fruits and sweets. “What do you wish for?”

 

Lucio's eyes travelled down her body, Verbena feeling warm everywhere his gaze touched, and came back up to lock eyes with her. He grinned in that sly and arrogant way he always did. “A thirty foot statue of myself, solid gold, erected in the centre of town and would kill any who attempted to vandalise it.”

 

Verbena rolled her eyes, still grinning. “Of course.”

 

Lucio moved quicker this time, coming round and circling his arms around her waist. “If you won't be honest, why should I?” he murmured, bending his head down to brush his mouth softly along her jaw.

 

Verbena bit her lip as heat churned within her, but she resisted enough to bite him hard on the ear, making him draw back with a cry of surprise. A hand to his ear, he stared at her for a moment, before his gaze narrowed into something even more animalistic. He was getting closer, but Verbena was not done teasing him yet.

Lucio surged back to her and grabbed her thighs, pushing them apart with such force that it slightly ripped her skirt.

 

“You want to play that game? Then I'll play,” he growled as he lowered to one knee before her.

 

One of her thighs was exposed by the slit of her skirt, his fingers making dents in the smooth skin as they held tightly onto her. Verbena sucked in a breath as his lips went to the inside of her thigh, kissing and nipping upwards. His other hand slid under the fabric of her skirt, pulling it up as it went. Verbena gave in a little, quivering as his hand reached her lace underwear. Lucio's fingers tucked inside, gently teasing but not quite touching her centre. His fingers moved around the edge, playing with the soft lace and lightly brushing her skin. Unable to control it, Verbena squirmed, wanting so badly for him to touch her.

She realised her mistake as Lucio drew back, going so far as to step away from her. He wore that satisfied shit-eating grin that drove Verbena crazy.

 

“So, shall we call for some tea, or?”

 

Lucio went to move away and before Verbena could even think she slapped him across the face. He slowly looked back to her, his head having turned with the force. His eyes were burning as they bore down at Verbena.

 

“If you even _think_ about hitting me agai--”

 

Verbena slapped him with her other hand. This time his gaze came back with a new intensity, one that made Verbena's knees weak. _Now_ he was where she wanted him. Lucio grabbed her with such force she was sure it would bruise and thrust her against the wall, the force knocking a book from a shelf above. It bounced off of his shoulder but he didn't seem to notice, all of his attention on Verbena. His hand went to her neck, holding but not strangling as he leaned to growl in her ear.

 

“ _For that, I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand._ ”

 

Verbena grinned. “Then shut up and do it.”

 

Before she could make another smart remark his mouth closed over hers, kissing her with a fire that ignited every inch of her. As their mouths moved against each other, his free hand moved to her blouse, ripping it down the front. Verbena gasped in delight, knowing he would have a hundred made of the same shirt to replace it if she wished. Lucio's hand moved the tatters of fabric aside and cupped her breast, his thumb sending shock-waves through her as it flicked and rubbed her nipple.

 

“ _Tell me you want me_ ,” he growled in her ear.

 

“ _No,_ ” she whispered back to him, grinning with both the pleasure he was causing her and the pleasure of denying him what he wanted.

 

Lucio growled again, this time leaning down to take her nipple in his mouth. She let out a whine as his tongue began to swirl and flick her nipple, growing to a gasp as his hand travelled down into her underwear. He slid a finger inside of her, his thumb working her most sensitive spot. Verbena whimpered as he worked, pleasure streaming through her and fogging her mind. It was criminal how good this man was with his hands.

Lucio made a frustrated noise and removed his finger to rip her underwear, the piece of black lace falling to the floor. Verbena shrugged off the remnants of her blouse and felt her scarf slide with it, leaving her in only her skirt. Lucio, still keeping one hand on her neck, used his free hand to tug on her skirt until it dropped around her feet, leaving her in only her boots. This felt very unfair, as he was still completely dressed, but Verbena didn't comment just yet.

 

“ _Stay still_.”

 

Verbena obeyed as he let go of her neck, his head moving lower and lower. His hands roughly massaged her thighs and buttocks as he dropped to one knee, pushing her legs apart as far as he could while keeping her standing. Slowly he kissed his way up her left thigh, and then her right, making her hips swing with anticipation. He dug his nails sharply into her buttocks and she yelped.

 

“I _said_ : Stay. Still.”

 

Verbena obeyed, mentally screaming as he started his slow kisses all over again. This was torture. Finally she felt him place a lingering kiss at the apex of her thighs, quivering as the heat of his breath brushed her skin. Goosebumps rose up on her skin as she felt the warmth of his tongue beginning to swirl against her. Pleasure blossomed in her abdomen and spread through her and she moaned, her head tilting back and her eyes falling shut. Verbena reached out and grabbed the nearby bookcase for support as her knees began to go weak. Lucio licked and kissed and sucked at her, making her moans go higher and higher until they were whimpers. His tongue swirled and flicked expertly, quickly bringing her to the edge of her climax. Before she could go over he stopped, pulling back and wiping his mouth with his arm.

 

“Not yet,” Lucio told her, hoisting her up into his arms.

 

They came back to the table of fruit and sweets, and Lucio swept an arm across the end of it to clear it. Everything in the way tumbled off, several of the boxes of sweets popping open as they hit the ground. Lucio was still only focused on Verbena, bending her face-down over the table.

 

“Hands,” he commanded.

 

Verbena knew what he wanted, bringing her hands around behind her back. She couldn't see him completely from her position on the table, but she heard the whooshing of fabric as he removed his scarf and then began to tie her hands behind her back. Next he grabbed the tie of her ponytail, tugging it free and letting her ombre hair fall gently around her shoulders.

 

“Now,” he said, spreading her legs with his knees. “You're going to tell me you want me.”

 

“No,” Verbena said again.

 

She gasped as she felt him then. Lucio had opened the front of his pants and was using his erection to tease her. He was holding it, swirling the tip gently around her entrance. Now this was torture, Verbena thought, and she knew she was helpless to fight back. Biting down on her lip she tried to endure it.

 

“ _Tell me you want me._ ”

 

Lucio dipped slightly into her, just enough to tease but not enough to satisfy her. He moved himself down to her sensitive spot, teasing it with the tip of him. Verbena whimpered. She wanted him so badly.

 

“I... I want you. Please, I want you,” she whined.

 

Lucio coiled her hair around his hand and yanked her head up, making her yelp with surprise.

 

“What was that?” he cooed. “I couldn't hear you with your head on the table.”

 

Verbena gave a grunt of anger. “ _Fuck me! I want you!_ ”

 

The last word it turned into a cry as Lucio slammed himself into her. He had one hand around her hair, tugging with each furious thrust, and the other hand on her hip to keep her in place. Verbena cried out as each of his thrusts penetrated deeper and deeper and he kept a firm grip on her hair.

 

“ _Harder_ ,” she hissed at him.

 

Lucio obliged, pulling her closer to get more purchase. He kept his grip on her hair but now pushed her into the table.

 

“Yes, _yes_!” Verbena cried, her lover pumping more and more pleasure into her. “I'm gonna...”

 

Her pleasure was reaching it's peak, her body filling with fireworks that felt like they were moments from going off. Lucio yanked her head back again so he could speak in her ear.

 

“ _Come for me, baby..._ ”

 

Verbena couldn't hold it in any longer and pleasure erupted through her body, making her cry out in ecstasy. There were several reasons they'd chosen this room, not least because it was far away from anyone else. Not that it would ever stop them being loud.

Even when the waves of her climax slowed, she still wanted him. She wanted more. Though, she was surprised when he removed himself from her.

 

“Are you--?”

 

“Done? Please. _Remember who you're talking to._ ”

 

Lucio grabbed Verbena's bound hands and hoisted her upright off the table. He moved them over to the bed and threw her onto it with her hands still bound behind her back. Verbena shifted across the red silk sheets so she could look at him, watching as he removed his shirt. His erection was still sticking out of the front of his pants, sopping from their first tryst. The light coming in from the balcony silhouetted him as he moved around the bed, going over to her favourite chest and pulling something out. He left it open as he came back over with a riding crop in his hand.

 

“Now, about all of that wretched _teasing_ earlier. I think you need some punishment,” he said, silver eyes glinting in the candlelight.

 

Verbena grinned devilishly. “As you command, my Lord.”

 

Lucio came around and used the silk scarf already binding her to attach her to the bed frame. They'd specially requested a bed with bars and Nadia had agreed on the condition that they would never tell her what it's for.

 

“On your front,” Lucio commanded, and she obeyed. “What's the word?”

 

“Plague,” Verbena replied, grinning at him from amongst the mass of pillows. Ironic for a word that was meant to keep her safe.

 

Verbena was bent over her knees with her rump in the air when the first strike hit, the sound crackling off the walls. “One,” she whispered, knowing he expected her to count as always.

 

She bit her lip in anticipation of the next, and let out a gasp when it came. “Two.”

 

Twelve times he struck her with the crop until her bum was sore all over. But goodness did she like it. Verbena ached for more, and was almost disappointed when he turned her back over. He stroked the crop gently between her thighs.

 

“Are you going to behave now, Miss Morningstar?” he murmured, coming to kneel between her legs on the bed.

 

“Yes, my Lord,” Verbena replied, batting her eyelashes.

 

“Good.”

 

Lucio tossed the crop off the bed and crawled over her with a sly grin. His mouth went to her neck and bit before starting to suck. After a few moments Verbena squeaked and he pulled back, no doubt leaving a red mark to show his territory. Possessive idiot, Verbena thought, but it was something she could scold him for later. Lucio untied her hands, placing them above her head. _Keep them there_ was the silent command he gave.

Trailing kisses down her torso, he stopped for a moment to suckle each of her breasts. He swirled and flicked his tongue on each nipple, sucking before releasing it and continuing his path of kisses. Sliding his hands up her thighs he pushed Verbena's legs up and to the side, giving him full access to her centre.

 

“Hold.”

 

It was a command and she obeyed, holding her legs back for him. Lucio dipped his face down to her, and she gasped as his tongue immediately began wiggling around her sensitive spot. Verbena moaned, her nails digging into her legs as his tongue worked. He knew exactly how she liked it and he used it to his advantage, bringing her quickly to the brink. One of his hands came up to play with her nipple, and the other inserted two fingers into her and pumped expertly. Verbena couldn't hold back and her hands left her legs, grabbing his hair and holding tightly.

 

“ _Yes_ ! Oh _Lucio, yes!_ ” she cried, and he didn't stop.

 

Lucio's tongue flicked faster and faster until she went crashing over the edge into a pool of pleasure. She cried out as she did so, and she was not quiet about it. Every inch of her trembled as she slowly came down from her high, seeing Lucio grinning triumphantly at her.

 

“That was a reward for being such a good girl,” he told her.

 

“Oh, was it now?” Verbena replied, grinning with contentment. She looked at his erection, still going strong where it poked out of his pants. “Don't you think you ought to take those off?”

 

Lucio grinned. “Giving _me_ commands again?”

 

“Don't you think you ought to take those off, _my Lord_?” Verbena winked at him and he laughed.

 

It was a genuine and heartfelt laugh, not the sadistic condescending laugh most people heard. It was a sound reserved for her alone. Verbena cherished the way he looked at her when he laughed, like she was the only thing in the world. It was the look that had helped her see the good in him. As much as she wanted to keep that laugh to herself, she did dream of the day when other people would hear it too.

 

“Come here,” she whispered, holding her arms out to him.

 

Lucio hesitated for a moment before crawling to her arms. Their lips met in a tender kiss, and Verbena felt Lucio's hand come up and stroke her cheek with a gentleness that no one would ever expect from him.

 

As their lips parted, Verbena smiled at him. “Now, I can still stand. So you better fuck me like you mean it.”

 

“Yes, ma'am.”

 

Lucio kissed her once more before slipping back into his domination mode, climbing back off the bed. He went to the still open chest and pulled a few things out. As he came back she got a look at what he was holding. Wrist manacles, black rope, and a pair of hair-ties. The hair-ties he tossed to her, and she knew what he wanted. With deft fingers Verbena tied her hair into two braids down her back. When she was done, Lucio manacled her hands to the bed. With her on her knees, he tied each booted foot to one of the posts at the foot of the bed, which spread her legs wide for him.

As he positioned himself behind her he spanked her, hard. Verbena cried out, knowing that would leave a mark alongside the crop marks.

 

“You call that a spank?” she teased, biting her lip to contain her moan.

 

Lucio hit her other cheek even harder, making her scream. That one would definitely leave a mark. His hands massaged the spots where he'd spanked her before he moved, coming around in front of her and straddling her chained arms. Verbena looked up at him, his throbbing erection inches from her face as she felt him loop her braids around his hand.

 

“Take it.”

 

Verbena understood as he used the braid to pull her head towards him. She opened her mouth and took him in, barely getting halfway down before he hit the back of her throat. Lucio moaned and threw his head back, and Verbena had to contain her grin. She let him guide her with the braids, as she moved him in and out of her mouth. On his way out she swirled her tongue around his tip and he grunted loudly, his other hand grasping one of the bars for support.

 

“Fuck, Verbena,” he muttered, breathless.

 

Verbena started to speed up when he suddenly pulled her back. “It's too quick this way. I'm not done yet.”

 

Lucio moved around behind her, giving her another spank on either cheek. She felt his hands travel up her back to her braids and grab one in each hand. Verbena felt him pulling her head back before he rammed himself into her. She cried out at the surge of ecstasy, still sensitive from her previous climaxes, building with each pump. Verbena screamed for him to fuck her harder, over and over until she was sure he couldn't go any faster. Even then she wanted more. More of him.

Transferring one braid into his other hand, Lucio brought a hand down to rub her as he fucked her, creating the most overwhelming pleasure. Verbena cried out his name as she found her release again, waves of pleasure surging through her and turning her insides to jelly.

 

“Gods, _Verbena_!” Lucio cried, both of his hands coming to her hips to help him go as deep as possible.

 

He kept going, his pleasure causing him to whimper as he neared his release. As Verbena's trembling slowed she heard him cry out, his nails digging hard enough into her that she felt a sting where he drew blood. His thrusts slowed as his finish wound down, and Verbena made a mental note to take her herbs after. It was more than enough dealing with a man-child, let alone an actual child.

Lucio pulled himself from her, sending a shiver up her back. He carefully unlocked and removed the manacles and untied the rope, as well as taking her hair out of the braids.

 

As Verbena curled up on the bed in a blissful haze, she felt herself being wrapped up in the silk sheet and carried somewhere warm. When she opened her eyes, they were out on the chaise lounge on the balcony. The sky was magnificent shades of orange and pink now, with the sun already two thirds of the way beyond the horizon. She was bundled up in Lucio's lap and he was gently stroking her hair. He placed a tender kiss to her temple.

 

“How do you feel?” he asked, his voice brushing softly against her skin.

 

“Good. Tired,” she told him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

 

“I'm glad.” Lucio spoke softly, as if he were afraid of waking a sleeping animal.

 

“How do _you_ feel?” Verbena asked, smiling up at him.

 

“Like reading a book is poor company compared to yours,” he said with a smirk. “Like _any_ company is poor company compared to yours.”

 

Verbena smiled sleepily and nuzzled into his neck. They lay on the lounge like that for a time, with Lucio gently stroking her hair and at one point humming a very off-key tune.

 

In the last winks of sunlight Verbena asked: “Do you want to know what I'd really wish for? With the genie?”

 

Verbena raised her head from his shoulder and Lucio shifted to look into her eyes. His gaze told her to continue.

 

“This. Always.”

 

Lucio's lips parted in surprise, and Verbena noted that it was one of the few times she'd seen him completely caught off guard. For a moment she swore there was a glint of a tear in his eye, but she may have been imagining as it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

 

“Me too,” he whispered, barely audible.

 

Verbena closed her eyes as he placed gentle kisses all over her face before he brought her back against him on the lounge.

 

There was a moment of silence on the lounge before Verbena said: “You still want that gold statue don't you?”

 

“Well, _obviously!_ ”

 

Verbena laughed, her laughter echoing into the gardens and all the way to the horizon and the sun fell behind it.


End file.
